Life Lessons and Unexpected Gifts
by EmeraldLilyRose
Summary: Tommy has already started at Angel Grove and is considered to be one of the 'jocks' along with Rocky.  Aisha and Adam are considered apart of the popular group.  When a new student arrives in the halls of Angel Grove, things change. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Message from the Author: **Hello my fellow fanfic writers and readers. This is my second story and I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read and respond to this story. I hope you enjoy it and perhaps find inspiration from it.

**Summary:** This story is another Power Ranger tale. It is AU because the subject matter was never specifically covered in the TV show and I want to add a sense of realism to it.. It is also something that I can personally relate to.

Tommy has already started at Angel Grove and is considered to be one of the 'jocks' along with Rocky. Aisha and Adam are considered apart of the popular group. When a new student arrives in the halls of Angel Grove, things change.

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belongs to the show's creators not me.

**Life Lessons and Unexpected Gifts**

"Yo Tommy!" Rocky called down the student filled hallway. Tommy had just turned the corner to go to his locker when Rocky had spotted him. Lifting his head he smiled in Rocky's direction, as the two closed the distance between them. They greeted each other with a slap on the back. Rocky took his typical position next to Tommy's locker as Tommy opened it and began the morning locker routine.

"You ready for practice after school today?" Tommy asked, as he grabbed his books for his morning classes and glancing in Rocky's direction before slamming his locker shut.

"Totally." Rocky replied, as he adjusted the soccer ball under his arm.

Together the pair walked to Rocky's locker so he could put the ball away and grab his own books. Small groups of girls from the lower grades would pass by and would swoon over Tommy and Rocky, both of whom were oblivious.

As the bell for class sounded Rocky closed his locker and walked with Tommy into math class. They took their usual seats in the middle of the row of desks near the windows. Mr. Jackson was standing at the front . Once everyone was seated and quiet he spoke.

"Good morning everyone, before we get started with today's lesson we are going to have a pop quiz.."

Everyone in the class groaned and booed in protest while Mr. Jackson handed out the papers. "You have ten minutes…starting now" he said, as he took his place at his desk. For the next ten minutes the class worked silently. The timer on Mr Jackson's desk went off and the quizzes were handed in.

"Now since it is such a nice day out today I thought you might all enjoy having the rest of class outside today." he said, as he grabbed his book of answers.

That was how most of the day was spent for Rocky and Tommy. Their teachers were pretty cool. They had just finished their last class of the day and were coming out of school when they saw Aisha and Adam coming off the school bus from their field trip.

"Hey, how was the Psychology trip?" Tommy asked, as he lightly punched Adam in the arm.

Adam had his arm draped around Aisha's shoulder and retuned the play punch on Tommy with his free arm.

"It was interesting and boring at the same time. Seeing grown people acting strange was a bit nerve racking for most of the class. We have to write a paper on the trip from our perspective for tomorrow." Aisha replied.

"Better you two then us." Rocky joked.

"You two have soccer practice now don't you?" Adam asked, while glancing at his watch.

Both Tommy and Rocky looked down at their watches and bolted for the field realizing they were late. It was another regular thing for the two, even with watches they managed to be late for almost everything. Adam and Aisha shared a chuckle as they followed the school soccer stars to the field at their own pace.

Adam and Aisha sat together under a large tree a short ways from the field to watch the practice and work on their papers. By the time the first hour of practice was done the papers were done. Adam now had his back against the truck of the tree and Aisha was sitting between his legs with Adam's arms draped around her.

"Do you think we should tell them about our new classmate that came with us today?" Aisha asked, as she watched Rocky work on a drill.

"Nah, if w befriended someone like her it would damage our school rep." came Adam's reply.

His answer made Aisha frown but she didn't say anything. She knew full well that the four of them were considered as the popular ones but she didn't fully understand why Adam was concerned with school reputation. That being said Aisha secretly hoped that the new girl in their class would show up at the youth centre tomorrow.

The following day found the group of four at their usual weekend hang out, the Youth Centre. Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were getting their workouts in on the exercise machines while Aisha was sipping on a drink and reading a book for English class. Ernie, the owner of the Youth Centre was putting up some gymnastic rings.

"Hey Ernie, looking good." a familiar voice said, from behind the juice bar.

Looking up from her book Aisha smiled softly, finished her drink, and moved to one of the stools.

"Hey" Aisha said, snacking on some of the goodies in the large bowl that sat on the counter.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"Your name?" Aisha replied, with a hint of curiosity and humour.

The girl laughed lightly and moved to be across from Aisha.

"Kimberly…Kim." she replied simply.

"We are in the same Psychology class. You were on the field trip with us yesterday ." Aisha said matter of factly.

"Yeah, it was my first day." Kimberly informed, as she got busy filling an order for another customer.

Aisha was watching Kim closely. Something about her intrigued her. While Kim was busy with orders, Aisha turned to see Adam and Tommy sparing. Rocky was doing pull ups and Ernie had finished with the gym equipment.

"Are those your friends down there?" Kim asked softly.

Aisha nodded in response.

"The one in red is Rocky. Adam is in black and is sparing with Tommy. Rocky and Tommy are the soccer stars of our school and Adam is the martial artist, he is also my boyfriend."

Kim silently nodded. What Aisha didn't see was Kim's face fall. It hadn't been said but Kimberly knew that they were the popular ones. Therefore; she wouldn't be seeing a lot of them in school. At least that's how things were at her old school.

Turning away from the guys Aisha settled her gaze on Kim and smiled slightly. A curious expression on her features again.

'What?" Kim asked, not missing a beat, as she moved around behind the counter.

"How long have you been working here and how on earth do you manage to do it?" Aisha asked, with a straight forward tone.

A laugh erupted from Kim at the tone of the questions making her smile a true smile for the first time. Aisha looked back curiously, not seeing how the questions could have been funny. With a grin Kim answered,

"I've been working here for about a week. Ernie just put me on full time. As for how I manage, Ernie was willing to adjust a few things for me so that it was a little easier for me."

Aisha was about to respond when Adam called to her. She gave an apologetic glance to Kim before she got up and went over to the guys and left with them. Kim carried on with her shift until closing time.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school Ernie" Kim said, as she grabbed her backpack from the cubby hole behind the counter.

"You bet Kim, be careful walking home now." Ernie replied, as he lifted the last of the chairs upside down onto a table.

**Author Note:** I think this is the best place to end this chapter. I hope you all like it and that I've left you guessing a bit. As always please **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Hey all, Thank you to all of you that have been reading and responding to the last chapter. Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers.

Kim stood in her bathroom staring at herself. Trails of tears stained her small cheeks and her dark brown eyes were puffy and red. Her first week of school had finished and it had been hell. If this was how things were going to be Kim wasn't sure how much she would be able to take.

"Kim?" came her mother's voice from her bedroom door. Poking her head of her bathroom door Kim smiled softly. Her mother took one look at her before crossing the bedroom and embracing her daughter in a hug.

"What's a matter love?" her mother asked, her tone filled with concern and sadness she knew her daughter felt for whatever reason.

"It's nothing really…I..I just hate myself right now. I hate being this way. It sucks that I can't be like everyone else." Kim replied, as she let another stream of tears spill.

This wasn't the first time Kim had felt this way and she knew it wouldn't be last. Her mother knew this too and she wished there was a way she could help her daughter. It pained her to see Kim want something she deserved and having it just out of reach.

"I know it's hard dear and it hurts and I wish there was something I could do to help. You have done very well for yourself so far and I am proud of you." her mother told her, giving her a gentle squeeze before stepping back and smiling.

"Finish getting ready and I will give you a lift to the Youth Centre today ok?" she said, before walking out of Kimberly's room

Kim sighed as she looked herself over. Life was never easy for anyone but when it gets to you it makes you feel like you're the only one and that's always the hardest part to deal with. Drying her tears Kim finished getting ready for work and left with her mother for the Youth Centre.

"Hey Ernie, sorry I'm late." Kim said, as she came around the back of the Youth Centre.

Ernie turned around from the garbage been and smiled, "No worries Kim. Come on inside and I will give you a hand getting started."

Kim nodded and followed Ernie as he held the door open for her. Going behind the counter of the juice bar she stored her things in the usual place and helped Ernie get ready for the Friday afternoon rush of school kids. The first half of her shift went by uneventfully. It was after her break that things went sour.

"Well if it isn't the school loner." a boy sneered, as he walked in with his friends and past the juice bar. His name was Brian. For the past week he had been picking on Kim, made fun of her, and mocked her.

Kim ignored him as best she could. Even as she ignored him his words hit her ears and made her heart sink. It didn't take long for things to get worse. Minutes past and Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Tommy walked in with another of Brian's friend Sam.

"Hey guys!. Have you met our high school loner yet?" Brian called rather loudly, causing a few people to turn their heads.

"Dude, don't you mean cripple" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah…CRIPPLE!" Brian said, loud enough the whole place heard him.

That was the last straw for Kim as she stood behind the counter with her head bowed as she tried to control her emotions. Tommy and his friends shared a silent look between each other as they watched the scene unfold before them. They were the popular kids in school and they had said things that they shouldn't have but none of them would have stooped so low as Brian and Sam were going.

"I'M NOT A CRIPPLE!" Kim yelled.

Her head had come up and she was staring at the two bullies with an angry glare. Tears were also streaming down her face. Spinning around as best as she could she staggered toward the back door. With a little difficulty Kim pulled it open and out into the alley way, all the while with Brian and Sam's laughter echoing in her ears.

Ernie had seen Kim stagger past his office and came out to ask her what was wrong but she didn't hear him. Walking up behind the bar he glared at Sam and Brian. No one had ever seen Ernie mad before so to see him as he was now stunned everyone.

"Get out…NOW!" he snapped.

Both Brian and Sam took a step back at Ernie's tone. They turned to see Tommy, Adam, and Rocky step forward, indicating they would drag the two of them out if they didn't leave. With their shoulders hunched and their heads down the two left.

Once the boys had left Aisha went to make a move to go check on Kim. A hand on her arm stopped her. Looking up she met Ernie's gaze. Letting her arm go he picked up Kim's bag and crutches, handing them to her.

"Kim's gonna need these." he said, his voice filled with sadness for Kim. He liked Kim. She was a kind and sweet and didn't deserve the pain she seemed to constantly have to deal with from others.

"We're coming with you." Adam said, as the other two nodded in agreement. They had never seen such emotion come from one person before, let alone the pain that her voice and expression held when she had spoken up and in that moment they all knew deep down that in their own way they wanted to help and protect her.

Kim sat with her back against the brick wall of the building., her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around legs. She had let herself cry until she couldn't anymore and now she felt cold and very alone.

"Why do I let this stuff get to me?" she asked herself aloud.

"Because words hurt…" Aisha replied, as she and the others stepped out into the alley.

Kim's head shot up and she quickly unfolded herself and got up using the wall as a support. Kim wasn't sure if she should be surprised or embarrassed.

"…Ernie kicked Brian and Sam out and then he gave us your stuff. He will cover the rest of your shift today" Aisha continued, handing Kim her bag and then her crutches.

"Thanks…" Kim said softly, slipping her bag on her back and her arms into her pink and white crutches.

"Let's go to the park." Tommy suggested after a moment of silence.

"Yeah you can tell us more about yourself as we walk there." Rocky added.

For the first time all day Kim smiled and her eyes lit up with happiness. Pushing herself off the wall Kim stepped out into the alleyway. Tommy came to stand to her right and Rocky on her left. Adam and Aisha followed behind them until they came to the sidewalk. Leaning in toward Aisha so only she could here Adam spoke,

"I take back what I said"

Aisha smiled up at her boyfriend and linked an arm with him. Adam had learned his lesson. Regardless of appearances you never really know the story of that person.

**Author Note: **OK ending this chapter here. I have no idea how long this story will be. So far I am liking how this unfolding and I hope you are too. Do any of you think I could make a series out of this? Please let me know in your reviews. Thank you as always for **R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Hello again my fellow readers and writers. I know I haven't got many reviews on my last few chapters yet but here is chapter three for you . I hope you enjoy it.

Upon arriving at the park the group found a tree to sit under by the pond. The sky was crystal blue with not a cloud in the sky, with a slight breeze to take the edge off the heat. Kim sat against the trunk with Aisha on her left and Tommy on her right. Adam and Rocky sat facing the three. For a few short moments no one said anything as a awkward silence seemed to claim their voices. The silence was broken when Tommy spoke, asking what the others couldn't bring themselves to do.

"What happened?" he asked simply. His voice was soft and it held a touch of nervousness to it. The last thing he wanted to do was sound rude.

Tommy's question didn't Kim by surprise as they all thought it would. Instead she lifted her head and looked at Tommy for a moment and then at the others. With a small sigh she sat up a little straighter and replied,

"I was born like this. What I have is a physical disability called Cerebral Palsy. There are a few different forms of it. There are people that have it worse than me and others who have a more milder version. In my case, it affects my balance and how I walk. It even affects my hands sometimes."

Kim did her best to keep things simple. There was of course a little more to it but given that she had just befriended them she figured that she ought to have her guard up a little. Again; silence fell among them. By the looks on their faces Kim knew that this was totally new to them and they had no idea what to make of what she had said.

"So your crutches help keep you balanced then?" Adam asked, looking a tad bit shy.

"Yes. Without them if I stopped walking I would fall, something I am quite use to I might add." Kim answered, as she glanced down at her pink and white crutches that sat beside her.

"I take it Brian and Sam have been picking on you all week because of how you look when you walk right?" Rocky asked rather boldly.

Kim however didn't miss a beat and nodded. She knew that the subject of the two would come up eventually and not being one to run from an issue she faced it head on.

"I don't think I've seen Ernie get mad before but boy was he ever when he told those two to get out. Aisha added, which in turn made Kim smirk a little.

"Ernie was the first person I met when my mother and I moved here who didn't look at me like I was an invalid. When I told him I was looking for something to do after school and weekends he offered me the job at the Youth Centre. He promised my mother and I that he would look out for me." Kim told them, smiling at the memory of the day Ernie offered her the job.

"Why did you move here?" Aisha asked, take a genuine interest in Kim's stories. Seeing Kim's face fall made her regret asking the question.

"I'm sorry…she began but Kim in cut her off.

"It's OK, I don't mind talking about it…." Kim started, as she felt her heart lurch a little from the pain of the memories, never the less she went on.

"…We moved here because of how bad things were getting at my old school for me. I was getting called names all the time. They would mock me a lot and mess with my locker. I would get hate messages and threats. The last straw was when I was pushed into a brick wall and knocked out. The last thing I remember hearing before things went back was the word ..cripple."

Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. It still hurt to think that people could be so curl and hurtful. Kim lifted her head when she felt Tommy put an arm gently around her. Aisha had a hand resting lightly on her arm.

"That explains why you reacted so badly when Brian and Sam were saying it." Rocky stated.

"Rocky it's more than that. It's also politically incorrect to call someone that. It is an outdated medical term. The correct terms now a days are disabled or handicapped." Aisha said mater of factly.

"…so that's why my dad smacked me upside the head once when I said it…" Rocky said under his breath.

"Someone has been doing their research" Kim said, smiling widely at Aisha and suddenly feeling better again.

The remained of the afternoon was filled with talk of school work and plans for the weekend, mindful that they had to be things Kim could join them in in some way. For Kim it was something she hadn't expected but none the less she was truly glad to feel that she finally belonged somewhere with people that seemed to care.

As the sun began to go down they gathered up their things and in the process Tommy offered to walk Kim home, to which she agreed. As it turned out they didn't live to far from one another. After saying their goodbyes for the day to the others they all split off in their respective directions. It took Kim and Tommy about fifteen minutes to reach Kim's house. Outside the house was a little wooden stand. On the top of it sat a pair of birds. A white falcon and a pink crane.. A short ways down the stand two hooks came out either side. Kim slipped her arms out of her crutches and placed them one out a time on the stand. She used the side of the house to steady herself before she reached the railing for the stairs and went up them without a problem. All the while she knew Tommy was watching.

Opening the front door she went in and turned around faced Tommy with a smile.

"Thank you for walking me home. I had a nice time with all of you this afternoon." she said politely.

"We had a good time too." he replied, speaking for all of them. "I will come pick you up tomorrow and we can meet up with the others and then head to the beach."

Kim nodded and watched Tommy leave until he was out of sight before she closed the door and scrambled up the stairs to tell her mother the good news. She had finally made friends.

**Author Note: **The end of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to **R&R**


End file.
